Reincarnation
by dark images
Summary: This is like a sneak peak of a story I'm working on. If people like it I'll post more. Trigger warning: Murder, Bombing (Yes i'm serious), kidnapping, death etc. Rated T for violence, language, and vague sexual/homosexual themes. (very vague)


A/N: **SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN STORY** So basically this is Slender and the proxies along with a few other pastas finding out their Reincarnations. This is chapter 6 so they all know by now. Will is Slender's human's form name.

This chapter is from Brian Thomas AKA Hoodie's point of view. He's in his mid to late teens I have decided on an age yet as it's not super pertinent to the story as of yet, but at least 16 as he can drive. He's adopted and well aware of it and recently found out that the previous Hoodie was his biological father.

My head cannon is that the proxies are immortal once they become proxies. So things like a bullet to the head, the plague, old age etc will not affect them. The only way to kill them is to kill their master, but really who wants to fuck with Slender?

This has spoilers in it. I don't think it's anything to major, but I'll say it again anyway.

Hope you enjoy

Sorry for any errors got excited before i could get a beta reader to go over it.

Tim dropped me off at the mall and I went to get out of the car, but Tim stopped me. "What?" I signed before he yanked off my mask shoving it in my pocket. "I think that would be hard to explain yeah?" I nodded thanking him and stepped out of the car soon meeting up with my mom.

I've never minded shopping with my mom as there are more than a few creeps in our area and me being a solid 6'2" 200 lbs. people don't want to fuck with her as much and now that I can lift 10 times my weight and instantly heal from broken limbs…I don't worry.

We went from store my arms slowly filling up with more and more bags as I tried to ignore the girl in all white following us. And when I say all white, I mean all white. White hair, white skin, white dress and possible white ballet shoes. Her 4 foot long hair was covering half her face. She certainly stuck out and I had a feeling I knew why she was following us or more specifically me. She wouldn't take her eyes off me. Thankfully mom didn't seem to notice.

Eventually mom went to into an women's underwear store and allowed me to wait outside. The second I was sure she was distracted I turned to the girl, she his around the corner a little more but now knew I spotted her. I waved her over tapping on my wrist to let her know we were on a time limit. She trotted over grabbing my hands. "I know, I'm sorry for following you but I had to be sure it was you Hoodie!" I covered her mouth putting a finger to my lips. She nodded. "S-sorry, I know we've never met but I'm Saidie, your father said that he was going to talk to you master, see if he could find me a place to stay at the mansion or with one of his bothers, I know it's asking a lot, but I saw you and knew this was my only chance!" I nodded waving away the question. "Do you know sign?" I asked in sign and she nodded. "Good, look, I'd love to help you, but I can't right at this moment but if you have a phone I know someone who can." She nodded excitedly pulling out the smallest smart phone I'd ever seen. I gave her will's number and told her to ask for Masky with a code that make Tim know I sent her. She thanked me endlessly kissing my face all over before running off just before mom came back out. "Sorry that took so long, couldn't find my size." I shrugged and she paused to look through her purse. "So, who was the girl?"

Can't sneak nothing past this woman. "It's not what I looked like."

"She was looking at you like you saved her life."

"We're working on a project at school together and she was worried I didn't get her emails despite the project is due tomorrow."

"And…she's also taking the school day of?' Fuck. "She only has one class at school." Mom nodded giving me a look that was clearly calling my bullshit but what the fuck am I supposed to tell her? The truth? I don't even know how to explain the truth. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and grab a pretzel." I nodded grabbing the bags and followed her to the escalator and we rode down to the first floor. "Your father texted while I was in the store, you want to go to the movie after we put the bags in the car." I nodded as I am always down for a movie and the theater is in the

but made a mental note to text Will to let him know I'd be dropping off the radar for a few hours.

I am falling into this proxy thing a bit to easily aren't I?

We sat down at a table pretzels in hand and soon dad walked over clearly feeling a little awkward about what he may have seen or heard last night and probably heard this morning, but I figured it was best to ignore it. "Why don't you two go put the bags in my car while I buy tickets?" Dad and I nodded grabbing the bags and left, we put the bags in the car and on the way back dad tried to have the "its ok to be gay" talk which I quickly shut down as if I didn't think he wasn't ok with it he wouldn't've found out in the first place.

"No, no we are not having this conversation."

"But-."

"No." He just gave me a little nod and we headed inside only to realize the situation we'd walked into. A man with four other men around him was standing on a table with a device with a blinking red light on it. Giving the typical "cooperate or else" speech. Lucky for us they hadn't spotted us unlucky for us mom was being held hostage with a gun to her head. She soon spotted us and was mouthing "Run" to us. "Brian…got to the car call the police…now." I shook my head shoving him out the door before running and doing movie slide towards a counter I planned to use as cover. I slammed into as I really don't know what I'm doing and of course that made a rather loud noise. "What was that?" on of the lacky's said. I quickly pulled on my mask flicking up my hood and requested a video chat with Will while they yelled at me to come out.

Thankfully Will answered and I muted him but lifted the phone over the counter to show him my situation I could see him say. "What do you need?"

"Masky and anyone else who can take a bullet." I messaged before typing "GTG" and ending the call.

Let me take a moment to thank my biological father for giving me a gun that I forgot to put away before spending the day with my mother. Just seconds after I end the call I notice the gun and pull it out just in time for a lacky to turn the corner and point his AK at me, but I fired first. I only got him in the arm, but he dropped his gun and I grabbed him and out him in the same situation a buddy put my mother in.

Probably a bad idea as I'm mute and can't make demands, but I didn't exactly plan this out what else am I supposed to do?

But either way I had their attention. "Hand. Him. Over." I nodded to my mother and thankfully he got the picture. "We don't negotiate! Hand him over!" I snorted only pressing the gun into his head trying not to shake to much. "You kill him, we kill her."

I saw Toby in a bandana and goggled with his hood up and Clockwork appear behind him a good distance and Masky appeared my mother's captor all without the knowledge of the man with detonator. Tim counted down from 3 and on 1 we fired my hostage crumpled to the ground as Tim caught my mother. Ben in his Majora mask flew from out of now where slicing the leader's hand off and caught it as Toby and Clockwork captured but didn't kill the last two. "He started the detonation! We got 5 minutes before this place blows!" Ben said putting everyone into action getting the civilians out including my mother, but the bombers stayed. Mom stopped on her way out knowing full well it was me under the mask. "B-Brian we have to go! Now!" I shook my head pushing her into dad's arms who also tried to stop me, but we ran towards the bomb. It was big and obvious so how dad and I missed them walking in I don't know.

Masky, Toby, and Clockwork tied up the bombers in the corner after having bandaged the leader's missing limb before going to clear out the rest of the mall while Ben and I did our best to figure out the bomb. "Police are on their way, but they'll never make it on time." He mutter nervously as we looked over the bomb.

We soon found the C-4 that had been strapped to the monstrous thing and found…wires. "Can we just…pull them out?" I shrugged grabbing the C-4 gently lifting it and looked around before turning to Ben out of here, get Clockwork out too, the proxies can survive this, but I don't know if you can and I know she can't." He grimaced but nodded flying off…flying…maybe a bad idea but not the focus I waited a long as I could, but the timer reached a minute I went to lightly pull out the wires. "Brian!" I whipped around to see my father walking over. I shooed him away, but he kept walking! "Get outside now!" He yelled, I tried signing but looked back at the clock 20 seconds.

Fuck it.

I ran for him and tackled him to the ground just in time for the bomb to go off. I figured I could shield him from as much damage as I could and if anything fell on us I could try to keep it off him right?

The bomb went off and it fell like it took years for the collapsing to end. I had my eyes shut balancing on my toes and hands just trying to ignore the pain of every gigantic piece of rubble that hit me. If I could scream I sure I would be I feel a sharp pain slam into my back and I just know something big landed on me as my limbs were barely holding.

But soon everything went quiet implying we were under a lot or rubble. I opened my eyes but is was to dark dad was breathing heavily, but quickly pulled out his phone turning it on so we could see. "B-Brian…?" I gave a tiny nod looking around trying to find anything that could help us.

Dad pulled off the mask and could now see how strained I was. I hurt so bad I was tearing up and my limbs were screaming at me to just relax. "H-how are you…?" He looked down and his eyes widened. "Oh god Brian!" I looked down to see a large pointy piece of metal sticking out my stomach less than and inch from him. I chuckled lifting my head lightly banging it against the rubble above me.

It hurt so fucking bad. "I'll try calling for help." He did so and the call got through but how were they supposed to find us? We were on the bottom floor of a 3 story mall. I shook my head to get my dad's attention. "What?" He asked more calm than I would expect but it was probably the adrenaline making everything seem ok. "Call Will." I mouthed. "Brian we have to-." I glared at him harder than I've ever glared at anyone and the fact that I can't remember the last time I seriously glared at my father only exacerbated my point and he was growing more pale. "O-ok." I know he has Will's number since if I ever didn't answer his texts he could always call my friends.

Soon Will answered. "Mr. Thomas!? Thank god you're alive is Brian with you!?"

"Y-Yes he is…he told me to call you."

"Got room in there for one more?"

"What?"

"What does Brian say?" I looked around before mouthing "Small" and dad gave me a questioning look but relayed the information his breathing slowing and evening out as he calmed. "He said small." Will sighed and I could hear my team fighting about what to do. "Is the rubble supporting itself or is Brian doing it?"

"Brian is holding it up not sure how but-."

"Is he standing?"

"No, he's on his hands and feet above me."

"Brian can you lower down?" I shook my head knowing if I did I'd break, and dad would be impaled. "He shook his head."

"Fuck…Brian…there's only one thing I can do." I shook my head violently. "He said no."

"Brian if I don't your limbs will give out and you'll both be crushed! I know you'll survive but he won't!" I sighed dropping my head. He was right, I couldn't do this forever…I nodded. "He said ok."

"Ok, you got your mask on?"

"He doesn't."

"Put it on him, and from now on call him Hoodie. I'm on my way." Dad did he was told but picked the phone back up after. "What do you mean you're on your way what does-?" There was loud rumbling and the load on my back grew lighter bit by bit. Soon…light. I looked up to see Masky's mask. "Hey buddy…you ok? I shook my head and he slipped in a foot on either side of dad's head as I saw Slender's hand reach under. Masky, Slender and I all worked together to lift the rock above me. "Careful he's impaled!" but Slender ripped the shard from my back tossing the block it was attached to, to the side.

Dad yelled weakly but I lifted my shirt watching the wound heal closed I fell to my side next to dad falling in a pool of my own blood. "Y-you're gonna be ok…" Dad said relief on every breath, and I nodded giving him the sign that he would to. "T-take care of your mother for me…" I shot up shaking my head before realizing it wasn't my blood. I looked to see his legs had not only been crushed but shattered…he was bleeding out…

Masky and Slender were frozen. "No! No!" I grabbed his hand holding it tight while using my free hand to tell Masky to get help. "Hoodz…There's no way he can survive…" I punched him and he left to get help. Dad grabbed my face. "It's ok…I'm just happy knowing you're safe, if you can survive that…you can survive anything…he stuck his hand under my mask. "Be good ok?" I nodded and soon his hand fell from my mask and the light left his eyes.


End file.
